


Kaname's happy day out with chiaki

by genpachixshino



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genpachixshino/pseuds/genpachixshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname thinks back to when Chiaki found out that he loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaname's happy day out with chiaki

Kaname sat at the park underneath a huge oak tree thinking about his relation ship.  
It has been two months since Kaname started to date Chiaki his Buddha co-worker and friend. He thought back to when Chiaki had found out that Kaname was in love with him, they had been at the buddest festival to try to get more males to join them in being a Buddha. And Kaname was walking around trying to find Chiaki, when he found him he was talking to their leader who knew how kaname felt, kaname heard they were talking about him so he walked over to them to see what they were saying. When he could hear them well, their leader was explaining that Kaname had a crush on him.   
Kaname froze up then and their leader noticed him standing there which made Chiaki turn towards him but before he was totally turned around Kaname ran for it.  
A few weeks pasted before he saw him again. Chiaki noticed him and smiled at him saying "hi," to him but Kaname didn't hear him because his heart was thumping to loadly and he just turned and was planning to make a run for it but Chiaki stopped him in his tracks.  
"Aren't you going to say hi to me." Chiaki sayed.  
"Aren't you freaked out about the fact that i like you that way?"  
" no because I have liked you since i first met you."  
"Oh, Kaname said blushing deeply as Chiaki leaned in and kissed him, kaname was stunned then kissed back passionately.  
Kaname sighed in happiness,"Aahh it such a beautiful day today, he thought out loud."  
"Here you go." Chiaki said to a very started Kaname .  
" oh thanks," Kaname said reaching for his bottled lemonade as Chiaki sat down net to him and they looked at each other and smiled then shared a kiss.  
" I love you." Kaname said.  
"I love you to." Chiaki said.


End file.
